Examples of disclosures of the type of tool or implement of a class of art in which the present invention generally would reside are to be found in the following prior art teachings: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,970,137; 2,380,361 2,399,800; 2,399,802; 3,009,726; and 3,767,249.